In today's competitive retail market, retail stores often rely on product placement to maximize product sales. For example, marketing analytics may indicate that a product's sales should increase when that product is placed next to another product (e.g., sales of peanut butter and jelly increase when placed next to bread), or a retail store and a product manufacturer may agree to have a particular product temporarily displayed in a special display case in order to attract customer attention and increase product sales. A central administrative office of a retail store often invests a great deal of resources (e.g., time, money) into developing product placement in the form of a planogram, which is implemented in one or more retail stores. However, product placement in a retail store may not accurately follow the planogram, which may result in missed product sales opportunities.
While the present disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments of the present disclosure are provided as examples in the drawings and detailed description. It should be understood that the drawings and detailed description are not intended to limit the present disclosure to the particular form disclosed. Instead, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure as defined by the appended claims.